Damn Support Groups
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: By pure and bizzare chance, and because of an odd similarity, Mello and Matsuda meet? What the Hell? -Crack fic, No pairings.- Rated for language.


I've had this idea for a while now, so out of boredom, here it is! I always wondered about the similarities between Mello and Matsuda. Now before you ask "What similarities?" just think about it for a moment…

Then read this story X3

Death Note isn't mine, thankies.

--

Matsuda looked at the various people around him, each with their own facial expression. Some looked happy, others looked nervous, and one looked particularly pissed. Matsuda avoided making eye contact with him, and stood up, scratching the back of his head "Hi… I'm M-Matsuda and I have an Inferiority Complex." He laughed and looked at his shoes and how shiny they were today.

"Hello Matsuda." The group droned Matsuda quickly sat back down.

They went thought the different people, each one of them introducing their names, and the slightly sad fact that they had Inferiority complex. When they got to the last guy… er… girl? Er… When they got to the last blonde…. Everyone looked at him, while he glared right back.

"What the hell do you all want?"

The counselor looked at his clipboard then back over at the blonde. "Mihael please introduce yourself."

"I told you, it's Mello."

"Hello Mello…" the rest of the group repeated

"Leave me the hell alone." Mello muttered.

"Well Mihael, Lets start with you. Why is your nickname Mello? Is it because you think 'Mello' is 'cooler' than 'Mihael'? Well I think 'Mihael' is a nice name, don't all of you?"

The group gave halfhearted agreements. Mello grew angry (well, if not angrier.) "How about I did it to protect my name from Kira? So stop saying my damn name before I permanently shut you up?!"

Matsuda frowned. Giving a fake name was probably the thing he should have done. It was too late for that, huh?

The counselor nodded "I see. Mihael, how is your life going?"

Mello paused at this "Well… Me and … a friend… no, he's anything but a friend. He's my rival that happens to be an ass." Mello then crossed his arms. "We're playing this game where we're given a sort of riddle, and he's so smug in thinking that he could solve it all by himself. He's nothing but a little spoiled runt."

"Do you think he's better than you?"

"Hell no!"

"Well, has he accomplished more than you? Beat you at a lot of things?"

Mello opened his mouth "…" Mello got up and tossed his chair over the head of the non-moving non-flinching counselor who only nodded his head, then suggested going on to another person. "How about…. You Matsuda? What's going on with you?"

"Well… I work with all these smart people… Including these 2 incredibly smart top-of-the-line type people. They all have amazing abilities and great love lives…" Matsu sighed "I just manage to screw up from time to time, making our work a lot harder."

"That's a good thing to start out with Matsuda. Remember this is a trial class, so if you end up coming back, please feel free to go into detail."

Matsuda nodded his cheeks a bit pink.

"Now lets move on to the next person."

……………

"Now" The counselor said, looking around the group once they were done. "I know that there must be something that makes you comfortable. Something that makes you feel safe. Or cool. Raise your hand if that special item is a teddy bear of some kind?"

Several people raised their hands.

"How about sports?"

Some more people raised their hands. After going though a list of "feel safe" items, the counselor tapped his lip with a pencil. "Matsuda? Mihael? Do you both have a safe item that wasn't part of the list?"

"Guns." They both stated plainly before staring at each other, confused.

"Ah, then you two partner up for a moment and talk it out." The man turned to the rest of the group as Matsuda went to go stand over by Mello "All of you will get a partner…"

---

Moments later, Mello and Matsuda were staring at each other.

"Uh… I'm Matsuda."

"I know that." Mello muttered.

"Oh, y-yea."

There was silence.

"So you like guns huh?"

Matsuda laughed. "Yea a well aimed shot seems to be the only thing I can do right. The only problem is that there's been no need for shooting anyone." Matsuda thought about this comment. "Wow, I didn't mean to make it seem like I wanted to shoot someone."

"No, No I know what you mean." Mello leaned on the wall. "So… what kind of gun do you have?"

--

Before the blonde and the brunette knew it, the group was over.

"I didn't know you knew so much about guns." Mello commented, throwing on his coat.

"Well, I pick up things here and there." Matsuda replied, smiling. _Not to mention I have a book about it at my apartment…_ "It was nice meeting you Mello. Are you coming back?"

Mello was on his way to the door, and then he gave a small smile. "Maybe."

"Ah, so Mr. Keehl, so you're coming back?"

Mello covered his face with a gloved hand. "Fuck no, forget about it. I'm not getting killed by Kira because you seem fine with handing out my name like a piece of Halloween candy." He walked over to the counselor, ripping the paper from his clipboard and ripping per said paper to bits. He stormed out the door and slammed it.

The counselor, unfazed, began to pick up the paper. "Well for anyone else who would like to come back, the sign up papers are over there on my desk.

Matsuda scratched his head. Mello… where had he heard that name before?

"Oh yea." He muttered. "We're after a Mello." Couldn't be the same Mello, could it? Matsuda shook his head. "Nah, must be another Mello."

---End---

Yes Matsuda, cause there are so many Mellos in the world Matsuda…

Well, I hoped you liked it XD and I found it odd that Mello and Matsuda had similarities at all.

Reviews would be lovely!


End file.
